


Just Wear a Mask

by obsessiveninja



Series: Borra Week 2012 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin's a fucking teenage boy, Excuse him, F/M, Humour, I know it's really short but not even sorry, Sexual Humour, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveninja/pseuds/obsessiveninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra doesn't really know much about masquerades. Maybe her earthbender friend can teach her. Written for Borra Week 2012's day 3 prompt, Masquerade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wear a Mask

All Korra knew about masquerade balls were that you needed to wear a mask.

So Korra came dressed as the Blue Spirit.

"Hello, sir," a deep voice said. A broad shouldered male strode up to her, clad in brown and green. His mask was large and flashy, but the stranding of hair curling over his forehead was a dead giveaway.

"What's up with your voice, Bolin?"

"K-Korra?!" Bolin resorted to speaking in his normal tones. "How did you know it was me?"

"I had a hunch."

Bolin sighed. "So … why are you dressed up as the Blue Spirit?"

"Well, they told me I needed a mask …"

"Oh, Korra …"

Korra scratched her head. "Yeah, well, I can't exactly just take my clothes off now, can I?"

Bolin remained silent. Korra looked in his direction and saw that the earthbender was … smirking.

"BOLIN!"

**Author's Note:**

> FFFFUUUUUUUUUUU.  
> Sorry about the length. Writer's block is a bitch.


End file.
